Law, Order and Temptation
by Ygramul-Grom
Summary: AÑOS DESPUÉS: Elliot Stabler es un gran detective que sigue los pasos de su padre. Está enamorado de una compañera, pero... ¿qué pasa cuando una víctima se convierte en algo más para él? ¿Y si la relación es antiética? Todos podemos caer en la tentación
1. Misión

El reloj marcaba las diez de la noche. En la pequeña habitación donde sólo había una mesa y varias sillas, con una bombilla que alumbraba el sitio, un hombre esperaba impaciente. Sus dedos jugaban nerviosamente en la madera del inmueble. Cerca de él, otro personaje se paseaba intranquilo, esperando.

-¿Podrías sentarte? Me impacientas –le dijo por fin.

-Es tarde, ya debería de estar aquí –fue su respuesta, deteniéndose en el acto.

-¡Eso ya lo sé! –gritó molesto.

El hombre sentado debía de tener entre 30 y cuarenta años de edad, su cabello era negro azabache y sus ojos cafés, su traje lucía impecable. En contraste con él, el otro era un joven de no más de 20 años y su apariencia era descuidada, tenía cierto parecido con él. De pronto, la puerta se abrió, penetrando un joven de 24 o 25, usaba un saco negro y pantalón del mismo color, su cabello azabache estaba algo desordenado, contrastando con sus ojos azules. Tranquilamente le miró y sonrió.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –preguntó molesto el primer sujeto.

-Tenía que encargarme de unos asuntos –respondió tranquilamente, sentándose y colocando los pies encima de la mesa.

El recién llegado sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos y le ofreció a su interlocutor, quien rechazó la oferta. Tranquilamente lo prendió y exhaló el humo.

-¿Dónde estabas? –le interrogó el joven, aún parado.

-Eso no te incumbe –fue su contestación, viéndolo de soslayo.

El aludido pareció molestarse y dirigió su mano derecha a su cinto, sin embargo se detuvo al ver cómo el otro hacía lo mismo. Todo pasó frente a los ojos del otro sujeto, quien ni se inmutó. Consultó su reloj y descubrió que ya tenía media hora de retraso, así que maldijo por lo bajo.

-Jefe, no debería de molestarse. En cuanto la rata aparezca, me encargaré de ella –dijo el más joven.

-De ninguna manera; necesitamos que nos de la información de la persona. No se atrevan a tocarle –fue su respuesta.

El de ojos azules sonrió, volteando a ver al otro, sonriendo ante él. Esta acción le molestó, ya que desde tiempo atrás entre ellos dos había cierta rivalidad. Nuevamente la puerta se abrió, entrando por ella un hombre gordo de 50 años o más, usaba un traje gris y fumaba un puro, su cabello poseía algunas canas. Detrás de él penetraron cuatro sujetos jóvenes vestidos de negro. Con un movimiento de la mano, el primer hombre le indicó que tomase asiento.

-Cebulski, te estaba esperando –repuso.

-Haagen, tan impaciente como siempre –contesto, sentándose-. Mis muchachos y yo tuvimos un impedimento y recién nos desocupamos.

El hombre llamó a uno de sus subordinados, quien sacó un pañuelo de un bolsillo y lo mostró lleno de sangre. Sin reflejar emoción alguna se lo pasó a su anfitrión, notando que en una de sus esquinas había una inicial bordada.

-B.K. –leyó.

-Ya no debemos de molestarnos por esos mosquitos –confirmó-. Mis muchachos se encargaron de ello.

-No vine a leer pañuelos de señoritas –recalcó-. Hablemos de negocios, ¿ya localizaron al objetivo?

-Ciertamente –respondió, exhalando una bocanada de humo-. Será muy fácil acercarse, ¿tienes mi paga?

Haagen chasqueó los dedos, por lo que el muchacho de ojos azules fue a la parte de atrás, de donde regresó con un maletín, que abrió sobre la mesa, mostrando su contenido a todos.

-500 000 dólares en efectivo –recalcó el hombre.

-Espero que esté completo –murmuró Cebulski, haciendo el ademán de acercarse.

-Lo está –respondió molesto el joven, cerrando el maletín.

-Deberías de cuidar la lengua de tus hombres –masculló molesto.

-Al menos sus manos son más rápidas, es muy bueno con las armas –fue la respuesta de su negociante.

-Entonces te será de ayuda en esta empresa –fue su respuesta-. Digamos que el objetivo es algo… "diferente" a lo esperado.

-Supongo que por su edad la misión será sencilla. Y si tiene el carácter de su padre, el chico nos será de gran ayuda.

El hombre de gris exhaló dos o tres bocanadas de humo y comenzó a reír, molestándole esta actitud al otro sujeto. Los dos jóvenes que estaban con él miraron confundidos. Finalmente el invitado sacó un fólder, que aventó sobre la mesa y se puso de pie.

-Creo que te llevarás una sorpresa –dijo antes de salir-. Estaremos en contacto.

Sólo cuando él y el último de los que le acompañaban atravesaron la puerta, Haagen se atrevió a tomar el fólder, abriéndolo. En la primera hoja había una fotografía de la persona a la que buscaba y no disimuló su enfado al darse cuenta de lo que Cebulski se había burlado. Sus ojos recorrieron las letras, revisando el nombre, memorizándolo de inmediato. Sin más, pasó los documentos al ojiceleste.

-Mickins… –le llamó- Tú te encargarás de esto.

El aludido tomó el archivo, leyendo lo que su jefe ya había hecho y mostró una cara de descontento. Sin más, cerró el fólder y le miró.

-Debe de ser una broma…

-Cebulski no bromea con el trabajo. Ahora entiendo porqué jamás le encontramos. Esto cambia totalmente mis planes –contestó, dándole la espalda-. Quiero que tú y Stidham comiencen desde mañana.

El otro joven se acercó a Mickins, quien le pasó de mala manera los documentos, molestándole con su actitud.

-Puedo encargarme yo solo –recalcó el aludido.

-Dije que lo harán juntos –fue la respuesta-. Y espero que no haya más quejas.

-Sí, jefe –contestaron al unísono.

Sin más qué agregar, el de negro salió del cuarto. Caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a un cuarto en un extremo y penetró por él. Era pequeño, contando apenas con una cama individual y un pequeño ropero, además de una silla. La cama estaba pegada a la pared, junto a la ventana, desde donde se veía un callejón de mala muerte. El chico cerró las sucias cortinas y se sentó en la cama.

-Maldición… –renegó.

-¿Qué sucede, Mickins? ¿Asustado por el "trabajito"? –le hizo burla Stidham, recargado en la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí, imbécil? –respondió molesto, ya que no había advertido cuando llegó.

-Cuida tu lengua, no porque seas el favorito del jefe eres mejor que yo –contraatacó.

-Y tú, no porque él sea tu tío, te sientas tan seguro –fue su respuesta.

El joven sonrió de medio lado, sin agregar nada, ya se las cobraría después, simplemente dio media vuelta y salió tan pronto como llegó. Apenas hizo lo anterior cuando el otro pateó fuertemente la puerta, molesto con la actitud prepotente de su compañero. Notó entonces que estaba perdiendo el control y se revolvió los cabellos, tratando de tranquilizarse. Finalmente se acostó sobre la cama, sin destenderla, el día había sido agotador y mañana sería peor.

**o0o**

-¡Nos vemos mañana!

-No, tengo que hacer tarea de Sociales, no puedo ir a tu casa.

-Creo que el examen estuvo muy difícil.

-Podemos reunirnos en casa de mi prima.

Estas y otras voces se escuchaban por doquier. Era obvio ello, puesto que los dos jóvenes se encontraban a las afueras de un Colegio. Habían estacionado el carro a media cuadra para no ser tan obvios, y también para tener una buena visión. Stidham estaba en el asiento del conductor, chocado con la situación, mientras que Mickins, en el del copiloto, miraba aburrido el ir y venir de los estudiantes. Las manecillas del reloj marcaban ya las 3:15 p.m.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más estaremos aquí? –preguntó molesto el más joven.

-Hasta que salga… –fue la respuesta del otro.

-Genial… –murmuró con sarcasmo.

De pronto, los ojos celestes vieron salir por la puerta del edificio a la persona que buscaban, con un movimiento de la cabeza le indicó a su acompañante a dónde debía de mirar y, sin decir palabra, salió del automóvil. Stidham encendió el motor, para acercarse hasta la entrada sin pérdida de tiempo en cuanto fuese necesario. Por su parte, Mickins caminó seguro hasta el plantel, acercándose al alumnado.

-Entonces, creo que lo mejor será que convenzamos a la maestra de Arte.

-Sí, opino lo mismo.

-¿Estudiaremos esta tarde?

-No lo creo… tengo algunas cosas qué hacer.

-De acuerdo, entonces, supongo que nos veremos después. Bye.

-Bye.

La despedida fue corta, facilitando el trabajo del chico. Seguramente llegó hasta su lado y. antes de que se retirara, le llamó por su apellido.

-¿Jacklin?

-Sí, ¿qué se le ofrece? –preguntó sin sospechar nada.

-Acompáñeme, por favor –pidió.

-¿Por qué? –inquirió con desconfianza.

-No es seguro aquí… –murmuró.

-¿De qué está hablando? –le miró con extrañeza.

El carro donde había llegado se acercó, quedando a unos pasos, Stidham descendió por él, caminando directo hacia ellos; de pronto, otros autos negros se acercaron y unos hombres se asomaron por la ventana, sacando ametralladoras y comenzando a disparar. Stidham regresó al vehículo y arrancó.

-Maldito… –murmuró Mickins.

El chico aventó a la persona al piso, sacando su arma y comenzando el contraataque. Debido a sus rápidos reflejos pudo herir a uno, aún en movimiento, mas ellos parecieron centrarse en perseguir a su compañero, al menos ese era el plan que idearon entre ambos. Los gritos de las mujeres se escucharon desgarradores, hubo una gran confusión, como pudo tomó a su objetivo y le arrastró consigo hasta un callejón cercano, comenzando a correr.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo? –preguntó con miedo- ¿Quiénes son esos hombres? ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Quién eres tú?

-¡Cállate! –pidió molesto.

Rápidamente dieron la vuelta del otro lado y le obligó a subir por la parte de atrás a una camioneta negra, con los vidrios polarizados. El conductor les miró y, asintiendo la cabeza, arrancó lejos de allí. El chico suspiró cansado.

-¿Qué está pasando? –volvió a interrogar.

-Lamento mucho que todo halla pasado así. Me presento, soy el agente Eagans –se presentó el copiloto, luego señaló al conductor-. Él es el agente Podolski, y creo que ya conoce a nuestro mejor agente, el policía S…

-No son necesarias las presentaciones –replicó al chico-. El plan se arruinó, los demás nos descubrieron y estoy seguro de que alcanzaron a Stidham, deben de haberle matado. Ahora ya no puedo volver a infiltrarme, ¡me llevó tres años ganarme la confianza de Haagen!

Las sirenas de patrulla se escucharon, dando a entender que los oficiales se encargarían del resto. A pesar de la actitud del joven oficial, el detective Eagans sonrió sinceramente a la chica que en ese momento iba con ellos.

-Lo lamento mucho, señorita Jacklin. No estaba en nuestros planes que esto ocurriera así. A decir verdad, estamos tan sorprendidos como usted.

La chica miró a su interlocutor un poco más tranquila desde que se enteró que no estaba con unos desconocidos, sino en compañía de la policía, pudiendo corroborarlo la placa que colgaba de su cuello. En contraste con el arrogante sujeto que le había interceptado, el agente lucía muy amable y tranquilo.

Pronto, el vehículo llegó hasta la jefatura de policía por la parte de atrás. El muchacho le entregó a la joven una capa negra para cubrirla y los cuatro llegaron hasta una oficina, donde ya les esperaba un equipo. Al verla entrar, todos se sorprendieron.

-Ya veo, así que tú eres la chica que nos ha dado tantos problemas –mencionó una joven de cabello castaño recogido en una coleta.

-Nunca nos esperamos que todo terminaría así –dijo un chico con rasgos orientales, quien se encontraba sentado en una silla giratoria.

-Los presentaré. Señorita Jacklin, éste es el equipo del cuerpo de policía que está a cargo de su caso. Nuestra médico forense, la Doctora Boreson. Nuestro psiquiatra, el Doctor Huang. Los agentes de campo son Podolski y Stabler, a quienes ya conoce. Y un servidor, el agente Eagans. Sé que ahora está muy confundida, por favor siéntese.

La chica lo hizo, siendo observada por todos, lo que le incomodó. No era para menos, debía de tener 15 o 16 años, con un buen cuerpo. Su cabello era negro y largo, tenía ojos del color del jade. En ese instante usaba el uniforme del Colegio Privado para Señoritas "Santa Catalina", el cual consistía en una falda tableada corta y saco negro, con calcetas del mismo color. Los botones y el escudo bordado del lado izquierdo eran dorados.

-Desde hace años que hemos estado observando a un grupo de… hombres del mundo bajo –comenzó el agente, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas-. Este grupo formó varios bandos, debido al asesinato de su cabecilla. Se cree que fue cometido por la banda rival. Sin embargo, el motivo de tal crimen fue, en realidad, una conspiración para acabar con "ciertas personas". Señorita Jacklin… lamento informarle… que usted se ha visto involucrada.

-No lo entiendo… –murmuró confundida- ¿Por qué alguien estaría interesado en mí?

-Lamentablemente por su pasado –respondió el psicólogo-. Muchas veces las personas no pueden recordar algunos hechos de su vida ya que su mente, por considerarlos traumantes, como medida defensiva, simplemente los suprime. Eso no quiere decir que sean eliminados, los recuerdos quedan almacenados y guardados en una parte del subconsciente a la cual es difícil acceder…

-Suficiente, Huang… –pidió su superior- Señorita Jacklin, en este momento mis mejores hombres han puesto a salvo a sus familiares. Lamentablemente no podemos hacer lo mismo con usted, ya que su cerebro contiene información de gran valor que no podemos arriesgar a poner en las manos incorrectas.

-No entiendo nada, soy sólo una chica de preparatoria –recalcó, parándose de su asiento.

-Por favor, conserve la calma –pidió la Doctora.

-Escúchame bien –dijo molesto el agente Stabler-. Aunque para ti la misión no sea importante, debes de entender que esto no es un juego ¡La vida de varias personas depende de ti!

-¡Stabler! –le regañó sus superior- Suficiente, no necesitamos de agresiones en este momento. Eres tan impulsivo como tu padre, sino guardarás la clama, retírate.

El chico miró molesto a los demás y simplemente salió dando un portazo. La adolescente dirigió su vista al detective Eagans, quien sonrió y dijo:

-No se preocupe, él es así todo el tiempo.

-¿A qué se refería con ello? –preguntó.

-No quisiera alarmarla, pero lo que dijo es verdad. Quizás usted no lo sepa, pero su madre fue una agente de la CIA –contestó.

-Algo así escuché de pequeña –murmuró.

-Y supongo que nunca le dijeron dónde trabajaba su padre –comentó el Dr. Huang.

-No… sólo sé que tenía un trabajo que le mantenía ocupado todo el tiempo –fue su respuesta.

-Quizás no pueda aceptarlo y, de hecho, nos cuesta trabajo creerlo a nosotros… pero su padre… –comenzó el detective Eagans, deteniéndose, sin saber cómo continuar.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó.

-Su padre pertenecía a la mafia italiana –completó el agente Stabler, penetrando por la puerta.

-Debe de ser una broma –contestó.

-Ojalá así fuera. Puede entender lo peligrosa de esta unión. El que una agente de la CIA y un… integrante de una banda italiana se casaran, nos pone en un gran predicamento. Su vida está siendo amenazada por ambas partes, tanto del mundo bajo como de los Oficiales de nuestro país, que no dudarán en matarla si lo consideran necesario –finalizó el agente Eagans.

-Pero… ¿por qué? –preguntó temerosa, incrédula ante esta situación.

-Porque cuando era pequeña, sus padres debieron de depositar información de vital interés en sus manos –continuó el psicólogo.

-Eso es imposible…

-No lo harían de manera directa. Lo más probable es que por medio de juegos, canciones o cuentos hayan podido guardar datos importantes, esperando que los recordase en el futuro –continuó.

-Eso es imposible, ellos jamás hicieron algo como eso –justificó.

-Sabe karate, esgrima, maneja el arco y la flecha –comenzó la Doctora-. Todo esto fue con el fin de que se pudiese defender.

-No, eran sólo deportes… –murmuró asombrada.

-Habla cinco idiomas: inglés, español, francés, italiano y japonés –prosiguió el psicólogo.

-Era… por las vacaciones… los sitios a los que íbamos… –trató de explicar.

-Sabe conducir motocicleta, automóvil, bote, así como volar avión y helicóptero. Practica alpinismo y conoce de primeros auxilios –finalizó el Superior.

-Eran… actividades extra… –dijo, entendiendo mejor.

-Ellos estaban entrenándola –mencionó el detective Stabler.

-Como podrá notar, no puedo dejarla ir. Si ellos llegasen a tener algún contacto con usted… no sé de lo que serían capaces. Por ello, los detectives Stabler y Podolski estarán a su cargo, al menos hasta que logremos resolver este caso. Confíe en nosotros.

-Exactamente… ¿qué es lo que investigan? –preguntó dudosa.

-Es confidencial, lo siento –finalizó.

-Ya que no puede volver a su casa ni al colegio, deberá de quedarse en un edificio cercano, en donde estará siempre en compañía de alguien del equipo, por favor, no confíe en nadie más, así le muestre una placa –explicó la Doctora.

-Entiendo… –dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Podolski, llévala al inmueble –ordenó el detective-. Los demás pueden retirarse, excepto tú, Stabler.

Los oficiales y Doctores obedecieron. Una vez se quedaron solos, el detective Eagans se pasó los dedos por el cabello y soltó un suspiro. Miró directamente a su subordinado, quien le sostuvo la mirada.

-Stabler… eres uno de mis mejores hombres y de no ser por tu carácter tan impulsivo estoy seguro que ya serías capitán de Policía, a pesar de tu corta edad.

-Gracias, Superior –contestó, de brazos cruzados.

-Sin embargo, te falta algo de "tacto" al momento de tratar a las víctimas. Tu padre fue un gran policía y todos esperan que sigas sus pasos. Por favor, no te olvides de ello.

-Sí, señor.

-Es todo, retírate… y Stabler… esa chica queda especialmente a tu cuidado –finalizó.

El joven policía salió de la habitación, molesto con la misión, ¿desde cuándo su trabajo incluía el ser niñera? No podía cuidar de una niña malcriada sólo porque sus padres fuesen tan peligrosos juntos. Sabía que ambos habían sido asesinados, sin esclarecerse todavía quién fue el responsable: la mafia italiana o el Gobierno norteamericano. Era por ello que desde pequeña había sido mandado lejos, con una mujer que se hizo pasar por su "tía" tantos años.

-¡Elliot! –llamó una voz.

El aludido se dio media vuelta, sólo para toparse con una chica de aproximadamente su edad, que era una compañera de trabajo. Ella era bonita, con un hermoso cabello rubio recogido en media coleta y ojos color chocolate. Despreocupadamente le sonrió y acercó cargando unos papeles.

-¿Qué ocurre, Sarah? –preguntó.

-Dijiste que hoy iríamos a comer juntos –contestó.

-Es cierto, lo olvidé, lo siento –se disculpó.

-¿Un caso difícil? –inquirió.

-Mucho…

-De acuerdo, no te preocupes.

-Nos vemos después.

-Está bien, te espero esta noche en mi casa.

Él sonrió y marchó de allí, en dirección al edificio que compartiría de ahora en adelante con su compañero y esa chica. La oficial de policía le miró hasta que se perdió de vista.

-¡Benson! –gritó una voz.

-Voy, Capitán –contestó la rubia.


	2. Convivencia

Un café caliente era lo único en que consistía su almuerzo. A pesar de ello, no sabía si podía llamarle así, puesto que el reloj marcaba las 7:00 pm y ella aún se encontraba en la oficina, trabajando. No es que le molestara esto, ya que una hora podía representar una gran diferencia en ese trabajo. Sin embargo, luego de los días pasados, en que había estado tan ocupada, realmente merecía un descanso. Luego de terminar unos informes, apagó el computador, se paró y colocó su abrigo.

-¿Suficiente por hoy, Benson? –preguntó con una sonrisa un joven oficial hindú.

-Por hoy terminé, Rohid –respondió alegre.

-Supongo que todo se debe a cierto detective, ¿no es así? –le miró otro chico.

-Tienes toda la razón en suponerlo –rió alegre, saliendo del sitio.

Al llegar a la calle tomó un taxi, que la llevó a su apartamento. Era un camino largo, por ello le cobrarían mucho, pero no podía darse el lujo de retrasarse cuando Elliot llegaría en sólo dos horas. Era algo común verse a las 9:00, ya que normalmente era en esos momentos cuando sus compañeros de trabajo podían cubrirlos.

Metió la llave en la cerradura, penetrando y encendiendo la luz. El sitio era el ensueño de cualquier mujer soltera. En realidad, su madre le había dejado un poco de dinero, aunado a su buena paga y el hecho de que su novio le consentía. Sí, llevaban ya tres meses saliendo, considerándose realmente afortunada. Sarah podía agradecer mucho de su vida, especialmente el haber conocido a ese agente que le robaba el sueño.

Se dirigió a la cocina, pero al comprender que en realidad no disponía de mucho tiempo, regresó sus pasos hasta su cuarto, metiéndose al baño conjunto, dispuesta a tomar una refrescante ducha, suficiente para relajarla. El agua caliente en su espalda era lo que necesitaba en ese instante, dejando que se llevara sus preocupaciones ante la gran cantidad de casos recientes.

Salió envuelta en una toalla, eligiendo un pantalón de vestir negro, una blusa lila que remarcaba su busto y unas zapatillas a juego. Se arregló su cabello del color del oro, maquillándose muy poco, sólo para él. Fue hasta la sala, tomando el teléfono para pedir comida china. No tuvo que esperar mucho antes de que la puerta se abriera, entrando el agente gracias a una copia de las llaves, espantándola.

-Lo siento, debí tocar el timbre –mencionó al entrar.

-No hay problema –sonrió dulcemente-. En realidad, te esperaba ansiosa.

Notó sus bien torneados muslos, remarcados por la tela, y el corte en V que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Sin embargo, había sido un día pesado, por lo que se dejó caer en el sofá. Se llevó las manos hasta la sien, sobándoselas por la presión acumulada.

-¿Está todo bien? –preguntó al verle abatido.

-Esa niña me desespera con facilidad. Nos rogó a Podolski y a mí que regresábamos a su casa por Odín, su mascota…

-Vamos, la chica se siente sola, querrá estar cerca de algo que represente seguridad y confianza –trató de calmarlo, sentándose a su lado-. Seguro que su perro puede cumplir con esa función.

-Es que… no lo entiendes… Odín no es un perro…

-Bueno, el gato también puede ayudarle con esta etapa…

-Tampoco es un gato…

-¿Hámster? –le miró no muy segura.

El detective movió la cabeza de manera negativa.

-¿Entonces…?

-Odín es… un cerdo…

Ella se paró de inmediato, debía de tratarse de una broma. Nunca había conocido a personas con esa clase de mascotas, podía comprender incluso una lechuza, una iguana o una pitón, pero… ¿un cerdo? ¿Qué clase de mascota podía ser un cerdo? Ahora entendía porqué estaba tan desesperado con el caso, lo único que debía desear en esos instantes era que todo terminara, pero la madre de la chica había sido amiga de su Capitán, por lo que no renunciaría a cumplir con su deber, aunque no supieran exactamente el desenlace.

-Bueno, sólo relájate –trató de calmarlo, desabotonándole la camisa-. Ahora estás conmigo y el trabajo será mañana.

El de ojos azules la besó; hacía muchas noches que debía de permanecer encubierto, sin tener comunicación con ella, tratando de ser paciente, esperando volver a verla. Sus manos llegaron hasta su espalda, rodeándola, la derecha bajó hasta donde la tela terminaba, comenzando a recorrer su piel. La intensidad de las caricias subía y… el timbre sonó.

-Es la comida china que ordené –le informó acalorada.

-Espero no pensaras abrirle al empleado vestida así –le miró reprobatoriamente.

Se enderezó, abrió la puerta, recibió la orden y pagó. Luego de que el muchacho se retirara regresó al lado de la rubia. Colocó la comida sobre la mesa de la sala, sacando los palillos chinos para empezar a cenar. Ella lo miró sin decir palabra alguna, sobretodo cuando se dio cuenta de que no quería hablar acerca del caso. Para ambos fue realmente difícil el tener que separarse cuando fue encomendado a esta misión y ahora, parecía como si tuviera un trabajo las 24 horas del día, ya que sólo unos pocos agentes estaban enterados de la situación.

-Pedí anguila –le informó.

-Gracias…

Elliot le pasó una pequeña caja en donde los kanji formaban el nombre del restaurante, junto con los palillos para que pudiera empezar a comer. La rubia sólo aceptó lo dado, sin decir palabra alguna. El arroz estaba sazonado de manera dulce, justo como había pedido; los cuadritos de anguila completaban el sabor con un ligero toque picante.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó él al notar su silencio.

-Eso quisiera yo saber… ¿te sientes bien? Quiero decir… comprendo que estos días hayas estado estresado y que tuvieras que contenerte en muchas ocasiones por el bien de tu encubrimiento, pero… te noto distante y eso me preocupa.

Al mirarla tan triste, tan interesada en él simplemente le besó en los labios. No podía ni quería inquietarla, ella siempre había estado allí para él, esperándole, animándole, nunca le dejó solo. Desde hace tres meses que había decidido iniciar una relación y parecía que algo no estaba del todo bien. No podía decir qué era, pero sentía que algo le faltaba. Comenzó a desabotonar la blusa, acariciándole por debajo de la tela. Sarah simplemente correspondió enredando sus dedos en su cabello.

**o0o**

-Hmp… ¿no eres muy hablador, verdad? –preguntó, mirándole fijamente.

No obtuvo respuesta del hombre sentado frente a ella. Podolski usaba una chaqueta de cuero y era afroamericano, por lo que el contraste podía hacerle pasar por un jefe de pandilla. Por ello mismo le sorprendía que formase parte de la policía, a pesar de que ese agente tan amable se lo hubiera comunicado. Después de varias horas sin que se hablasen decidió optar por ir hasta la habitación que le dejaron, siendo seguida de cerca por un pequeño cerdo negro y ese detective.

Abrió la puerta, topándose con una cama matrimonial con colcha rosa, un tocador de caoba al lado derecho de la puerta, un armario espacioso y varios peluches regados en el piso. Junto a la cama había una mochila, de donde sacó un libro de tapa marrón. Le resultó extraño que todo estuviera perfectamente acondicionado para su estancia, pero el agente Eagans le informó que sus padres tenían ya todo preparado por si se presentaba esa situación.

Se sintió observada con ese hombre frente a ella. Le calculaba 30 años y sus facciones, a pesar de ser serias, no eran del todo desagradables, parecía tomarse muy rigurosamente su papel de guardaespaldas. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, comenzando su lectura en voz alta. Era uno de sus libros favoritos, una novela titulada "Cumbres borrascosas" que leyó a escondidas, ya que su colegio consideraba que una señorita de buena cuna no debía de leer nada de esa índole. Llevaba ya varias páginas leídas cuando decidió detenerse.

-¿Cree que la actitud de Katherine era egoísta? –le preguntó referente a la obra- Yo pienso que… por amor la gente puede hacer cosas realmente estúpidas; lamentablemente ella se dejó guiar por su ambición al frecuentar a Linton de esa manera. Si yo hubiera sido Heachcliff, no le hubiera podido perdonar.

Nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta, por lo que le hiso una caricia a Odín, refugiándose en él.

-Ahhhh, qué actitud tan seca poseen ustedes los detectives. No entiendo porqué lo son, si no saben cómo tratar a la gente… –hiso puchero, como niña chiquita.

-Yo tampoco podría… –murmuró, cruzado de brazos.

-¿Ehhh? –le miró confundida.

-Yo tampoco podría perdonar a Katherine –aclaró, refiriéndose a su pregunta respecto al libro.

-Ohhh… en verdad fue errónea su actitud. El vivir bajo el mismo techo que Heachcliff, pasar tanto tiempo juntos, tener ideas parecidas y… tratarlo con la punta del pie luego de conocer a Edgar. Le perdonaría si Heachcliff le hubiera sido indiferente, pero no puedo al saber que en verdad le amaba. Ella estaba enamorada de él y sacrificó su felicidad al pensar que esa unión le rebajaría. No, ¡realmente no podría perdonarla!

Podolski miró a la adolescente sentada enfrente de sí. No comprendía cómo esa figura menuda era cinta negra en karate, supiera varios idiomas o que incluso pudiera conducir varios vehículos. Pero todo era cierto y por tantas otras razones le buscaba no sólo la policía y el departamento de la CIA, sino también la mafia italiana. Realmente no tenía la culpa de que la unión de sus padres le complicara el trabajo, aunque agradecía que su jefe confiara en él para esa misión, además de que hacía las cosas más interesantes.

Lentamente las asperezas se limaron; iniciaron hablando de libros hasta pasar por su empleo, el colegio, su música favorita e incluso el calentamiento global. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba charlando con una simple adolescente, sino que su madurez era la de un adulto, a pesar de que a veces se comportase infantilmente.

-¿Y cómo es el agente Stabler? –le miró con grandes ojos soñadores.

-Es un buen compañero y un excelente policía –contestó secamente.

-¡Ahhh! Pero esa actitud suya es realmente molesta. Parece como si no le agradase tratar con la gente –se quejó.

-Las apariencias engañan.

-Ahhh… qué mal…

La chica se dejó caer en la cama, con lo cual su blusa se levantó, dejando ver parte de su abdomen. El detective, al darse cuenta de ello, desvió la mirada. Estaba acostumbrado a tratar con las víctimas, pero nunca había pasado tanto tiempo con una de ellas, además, ella seguía siendo menor de edad a su cuidado y él, se hallaba casado.

El pequeño cerdo arañó la colcha, tratando de trepar por la cama, sin conseguirlo por más que lo intento. Dio de vueltas sobre un mismo y punto y optó por echarse, quedando enrollado sobre sí mismo. Esta escena se le hiso bizarra al haberla visto sólo con un perro representándola. Sacudió la cabeza de manera reprobatoria.

-Podolski… ¿te molesta tu trabajo? –escuchó le preguntaba.

-No, es un buen trabajo –respondió, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Pero… supongo que no te debe de agradar estar encerrado con una adolescente, incomunicado de tu familia, ¿tienes hijos? –volvió a interrogar, aún acostada.

-Un bebé de 7 meses –respondió.

-Un bebé… debe de ser agradable…

Notó que el cansancio le vencía lentamente, por lo que decidió dejarla. Llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación y apagó las luces. Caminó hasta una habitación cercana, en donde estaba el centro de vigilancia, ya que en todo el apartamento habían instalado cámaras y micrófonos. Desde allí la contempló durmiendo, con el cerdo aún acostado en el piso.

Al ver que todo estaba bien, decidió tomar el reporte entregado esa mañana por el capitán. La verdad era que aún no sabían cómo proteger a la chica si el enemigo era desconocido. Podían tomar medidas, pero estaban construidas en el aire, sin saber de cómo podían protegerla. Por ello mismo, necesitaban leer todo lo referente al pasado de sus padres. A él le había tocado investigar al padre, mientras que Stabler haría lo mismo con la madre.

Escuchó cuando la puerta se abrió, entrando su compañero. Aún con la vista gacha pudo saber el momento exacto en que tomó una silla y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Alguna novedad? –le preguntó.

-Ninguna, se ha quedado dormida –señaló la cámara en que se apreciaba la recámara- ¿Cómo te fue con Sarah?

-Bien… pasé un buen momento –sonrió de medio lado, dándole a entender con ello lo acontecido.

-De acuerdo, es tu turno de cuidarla –respondió, parándose y tomando los papeles.

-¿A dónde vas? –le miró confundido.

-Es tarde, quiero descansar. El Capitán ordenó que nos turnáramos y, ya que te tomaste algunas horas extra, creo que puedo dormir en mi casa. Mi esposa debe de estar molesta –le aclaró lo obvio.

-Comprendo… –comentó al verle salir, por lo que agregó- ¡Por eso no me he casado!

Sabía que la relación con Sarah era perfecta así como estaba. No necesitaba arruinarla con un matrimonio absurdo. Muchas parejas encontraban conflictos en ese hecho y, a pesar de durar varios años de feliz noviazgo, parecían olvidarse de los mismos.

Suspiró cansado, por lo que fue a la cocina, donde preparó café instantáneo. Regresó con él y se sentó frente a la cámara de vigilancia, sin hallar cambio alguno en la escena. Tomó un portafolio negro, de donde sacó la información que solicitara a un amigo. Comenzó a repasar lo básico, aquello que su Capitán ya les había comunicado.

De pronto, la chica comenzó a moverse incómoda. Se enderezó y fue hasta una esquina en donde no podía observarla. Esperó unos minutos, pero ella no regresaba. Un poco preocupado, activó el micrófono de la habitación.

-¿Todo bien, señorita Jacklin? –interrogó, tomando un poco de su café.

-_¡Deje de espiarme! _–se escuchó a la voz responder- _¿Ni siquiera en mi cuarto puedo tener privacidad? ¿Dónde está Podolski?_

Segundos después ella reaparecía, usando un pijama para dormir consistente en una camisa ligera de tirantes y un pequeño short en color rosa claro. La adolescente se paró frente a la cámara y cruzó los brazos.

-Podolski se tomó un descanso, esta noche yo trabajaré solo –le informó.

Notó que hacía un gesto de desagrado, ya que desde un inicio habían tenido ciertas diferencias. Por ello mismo, la chica confiaba más en el otro agente, quien le trataba con más decoro.

-_Por lo menos, haga el favor de apagar la cámara cuando me voy a dormir_ –le dijo molesta.

-Nunca se sabe cuándo alguien puede entrar al edificio, señorita Jacklin –contestó sin inmutarse.

-_¡Pusieron miles de alarmas, micrófonos y cámaras! Esto no es un edificio, sino una prisión, le pido sólo un poco de privacidad _–volvió a quejarse.

-Estoy seguro de que sus padres tomarían las mismas medidas, señorita Jacklin –aclaró.

-_Emily… mi nombre es Emily. Si no va a apagar la cámara, mínimo llámeme por mi nombre_ –finalizó, dando media vuelta, metiéndose a la cama.

Elliot se preguntó en ese momento si su padre alguna vez se hubo de enfrentar a lo mismo y no pudo sino negarlo con la cabeza. De cualquier manera, su madre casi no hablaba de él y sus hermanos preferían evitar el tema. Era un poco injusto ser el menor de esa gran familia, ya que no compartía muchos de los recuerdos que atesoraban los demás.

Prefirió no pensar más en ello y volvió a concentrarse en su labor. De vez en cuando miraba que todo estuviera en orden en la habitación de la chica y, al hacerlo, no podía evitar pensar que esa niña no tenía ni la más remota idea del peligro en el cual se encontraba.

Esa mañana había llegado una nota a la estación. Alguien había recortado letras del periódico y luego, usándolas, escrito un mensaje especial para el Capitán y todos los agentes que trabajaban en el caso:

"_El juego apenas inicia. No siempre podrán cuidar de la conejita y el halcón se hará con ella_

_N.I"_

Qué significaba todo ello, no podían aún decirlo, pero estaba claro que alguien había descubierto que ella había sido bajo custodia. Lo peligroso de ello es que, no podían contar con nadie, ni siquiera con más policías. Era un juego de ajedrez donde las piezas ya se habían colocado hace mucho y de las cuales, ellos eran sólo peones protegiendo al Rey, un rey con pocos movimientos pero de vital importancia.


	3. Acercamiento

Habían pasado ya un par de días desde que se encontrara recluido con su compañero y esa chiquilla. Era reconocido entre el cuerpo de policía y la fiscalía de New York por tener 98% de sus casos resueltos, pese a su corta edad. Podolski mejor que nadie sabía de la eficacia con que realizaba su trabajo, tratando de la manera más profesional posible a las víctimas. Pero… ahora mismo… ahora mismo esa chiquilla estaba colmando su paciencia.

Creyó ilusamente que con vigilarla se solucionarían las cosas de momento hasta que lograran atrapar a quien quisiera exterminar a la chica, pero lo cierto es que ésta era más problemática de lo que pensó en un principio. En efecto, horas después de ser puesta bajo custodia había intentado escaparse varias veces, de no ser por las cámaras de seguridad y correcto entrenamiento de los policías, hubiese tenido éxito.

Comprendía que era cierto lo que decían respecto a ella, pues notó que poseía buenos reflejos, flexibilidad, ingenio y una derecha formidable. Prueba de eso era el moretón en su espalda causado por uno de sus puños al cargarla para llevarla de regreso a su cuarto… como justo ahora estaba pasando…

-¡He dicho que me baje! –repitió por enésima vez.

-Y yo he dicho que no lo haré –contestó de nuevo, apretándole más fuerte al sentir cómo se revolvía molesta.

-Stabler, creo que estás exagerando –le miró Podolski, detrás de él, notando la batalla suscitada entre los dos.

-Si no "exagerara" hace mucho que se habría marchado –comentó, obviando la situación.

-¡Usted es un desconsiderado! –se enojó aún más, pataleando como niña pequeña.

-Señorita, comprenda que esto es por su bien –terció Podolski.

La joven observó que nada ganaría con seguir peleando, por lo que simplemente se resignó. El joven detective le llevó de vuelta a su cuarto, con Podolski y Odín siguiéndolos. Lo cierto era que, pese a querer marcharse de allí, la adolescente no había querido dejarles a su adorada mascota, metiéndola en un bolso como si de un chihuahua se tratara, sin embargo, el pequeño cerdo (Elliot y Podolski se enteraron de que era una raza tibetana que nunca crecería, ideal como mascota) estaba educado, por lo que seguía a su dueña sin importar dónde fuera.

Una vez dentro cerró la puerta y le miró seriamente, por su parte, Emily se cruzó de brazos y bufó molesta.

-¿Y bien? –le miró– ¿Cuál será la reprimenda en esta ocasión?

-Me he cansado de hacerlo, me he cansado de tratar de hacerle entender a una chiquilla malcriada que todo es por su bien, James, encárgate tú… –se dirigió a su compañero.

-Señorita Jacklyn, debe de comprender que…

-Que todo es por mi bien, lo sé, lo sé… –le interrumpió la chica.

-No lo tome así. Lo cierto es que nos preocupa su seguridad, además, el Capitán era amigo de su madre y si algo le pasara, jamás se lo perdonaría.

Las palabras de Podolski parecieron repercutir en la adolescente, que se quedó callada, dio media vuelta y habló en voz alta, dirigiéndose a los dos.

-Quiero estar sola.

Elliot masculló por lo bajo y salió de allí sin agregar nada, pero su compañero no sabía si era correcto esto, luego de dudarlo por unos minutos, se decidió y siguió al otro, cerrando con cuidado no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada a la chica, quien no se había movido.

-¿Crees que esté bien? –le preguntó con un poco de preocupación.

-Es una chiquilla, está frustrada porque no puede ir al Centro comercial, a casa de sus amigos o a fiestas, luego se le pasará, son sólo sus caprichos. El querer escapar es sólo para fastidiarnos.

-¿Seguro que piensas así? –continuó mirando la puerta.

-Estudiaba en un colegio de niños mimados y su casa vale un poco más de medio millón de dólares, ¿tú crees que esa niña tiene la mínima idea de lo que está pasando?

-No lo sé… la otra noche que hablamos me pareció muy madura… –le hizo ver.

-No apostaría mucho a ello… –encendió un cigarillo– De cualquier forma, te la dejo, iba de salida cuando la encontré queriendo marcharse por el tubo de aire acondicionado, así que me marcho antes de que se haga más tarde, Sarah se molestará si no voy hoy.

-Comprendo… –le despidió.

Utilizó su llave electrónica para salir del cuarto que comunicaba al resto y dirigirse al pasillo, donde colocó la contraseña correcta para abrir otra puerta que le llevó a otro salón. Sacó una llave de su bolsillo y abrió otra cerradura, que le condujo a un último corredor donde tomó el ascensor. Al llegar a la calle se subió a su automóvil, o al menos al que ocupaban en la misión. Por fuera el edificio no era muy diferente a los del vecindario, lo que les daba una perfecta fachada, por eso mismo es que los vehículos que utilizaban no podían destacar, teniendo que andar en modelos muy comunes. Elliot adoraba los automóviles y las motos, uno de sus amigos era diseñador de coches y pensaba que, de no haberse convertido en detective, lo más seguro es que estudiara lo mismo que él.

Una hora después llegaba hasta el departamento de Sarah, entrando con cautela al darse cuenta de que la muchacha le quitó más tiempo del esperado. Se topó con su novia sentada en la sala, viendo una película y con un gran tazón de palomitas enfrente.

-Llegas tarde… –le dijo sin voltear a verle.

-Lo sé, hubo un contratiempo.

-No hay problema… –apagó el televisor– Ambos sabemos cómo es este trabajo, ambos aceptamos esta relación a pesar de conocer las desventajas.

Se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado. Sin decir otra palabra le besó en los labios, siendo correspondido por la rubia, lentamente la acostó en el sofá y comenzó a acariciarla por encima de la ropa, escuchando cómo su respiración se volvía entrecortada. Las manos de Sarah se aferraron a su chamarra, su cabello cayó en desorden en el sofá, cerró los ojos al sentirle encima de sí y se mordió el labio inferior cuando su boca se dirigió a su cuello.

Comenzó a desabotonar su blusa, dejando ver su ropa interior de fino encaje, descendió lentamente del cuello hasta su clavícula, escuchando cómo salían suspiros cada vez que tocaba un área sensible. La rubia le imitó, comenzando a quitarle la chamarra y la camisa, luego le desabrochó el pantalón

**oOo**

Miró el reloj, notando que esta vez se estaba tardando. Pensó en llamarle al celular pero luego desechó la idea al darse cuenta de que podría interrumpir. Finalmente oyó el ruido de la cerradura y le vio entrar con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta de la hora… –se sinceró.

-Está bien, tienen mucho tiempo sin verse, tu última misión encubierto fue una de las más largas hasta ahora.

-No sabes lo bien que se siente olvidarse del trabajo por un rato. Ya puedes retirarte, seguro de que a Miriam no le gustará que otra vez llegues tarde –comentó, conociendo el fuerte carácter de su esposa.

-Seguro, te veo el viernes, el Capitán quiere que haga trabajo de campo… –le avisó.

-Eso es mejor al papeleo que luego me obliga a hacer… –se cruzó de brazos, recargándose en el escritorio.

-Ya sabes cómo es él –finalizó antes de salir.

Elliot se quedó leyendo algunos archivos referentes a Annette Jacklyn, la madre de la adolescente a la que ahora cuidaba, pese a ello, debido a que era una agente de la CIA, no podía confiar mucho en los reportes, ni siquiera en el nombre proporcionado. Llevaba horas de estar en la computadora revisando algunos datos de Huang, quien estaba cooperando con algunos registros médicos obtenidos de un amigo doctor, pudiendo conocer aproximadamente las fechas de enfrentamientos entre ambos bandos.

Los ojos comenzaron a cansarle, por lo que nuevamente se dirigió a la pequeña cocina a preparar un poco de café. Se talló los ojos y las sienes por el cansancio y entró en el cuarto, prendiendo la luz. En una esquina, subida en una silla, con la cabeza semienterrada en las rodillas, se topó con la chica a la que estaba cuidando. El pequeño cerdo levantó la cabeza ante el cambio de luz mas, al ver que no había nada de qué preocuparse, se enroscó dispuesto a dormir.

-¿Qué hace aquí, señorita Jacklyn? –le miró fijamente– Debería estar en su cuarto.

No recibió contestación alguna por parte de ella. Sin tomarle gran importancia fue hasta la alacena y la abrió, sacando un envase de café soluble, encendió la cafetera y colocó el agua necesaria.

-Emily… –murmuró quedamente la chica.

-¿Qué? –volteó a verla.

-Mi nombre es Emily… –repitió igual de bajo.

-Y el mío, Elliot, pero parece que aún no podemos llamarnos por ellos, ¿no? –le hizo ver.

-Es… diferente… –volteó a verle– Usted es un adulto y un policía, me enseñaron a hablarle de "Usted" a los mayores, sobre todo si no les conozco.

-A Podolski le trata de "Tú" –le contestó– ¿No debería ser igual para los dos?

-Es… es… diferente… –bajó la mirada.

-¿En qué? Casi no le conoce, es mayor, policía y un desconocido, ¿me equivoco? –contraatacó.

-Él me trata… más amable… –se defendió.

-¿Más amable? No estamos socializando ni en un día de campo, yo le trato con profesionalismo, señorita Jacklyn… y no creo haberle faltado al respeto en ningún momento… –concentró su mirada en ella.

Como si sólo necesitara de eso, la adolescente se puso de pie, aún cuando estaba descalza, la miró retadoramente y puso una mano en la cadera al tiempo que decía:

-¿Respeto? ¡No se le tiene respeto a los prisioneros, al parecer! ¡Usted se la ha pasado molestándose desde el momento en que el Agente Eagans le dio esta misión! ¡Es obvio que yo no le simpatizo! Y si ése es el caso, ¡simplemente renuncie! Nunca le pedí expresamente a usted, ni siquiera a la policía, ya sabré arreglármelas yo sola.

-Entonces quiero ver lo que haría cuando le encañonen con un arma… –contraatacó– Seguramente puede "arreglárselas usted sola", ¿no es así?

-¡Es preferible a estar con alguien que no me soporta!

Quedó en silencio luego de oír eso. La chica miró el piso sin saber porqué había dicho eso en ese momento, la verdad es que era muy fácil perder la calma con él.

-Podolsky lo dijo… que se lo pidieron a su Capitán… de no ser por él, ustedes no estarían aquí. Así que ustedes sólo reciben órdenes, les importo lo mismo que lo haría alguien más que estuviera en mi sitio y eso… no es agradable… el saber que doy tantos problemas… el saber que sólo soy una misión… sólo un objetivo… que ni siquiera puedan llamarme por mi nombre… entonces realmente, realmente no es necesario que esté aquí. A ustedes sólo les interesa que información valiosa no caiga en malas manos, pero no la chica a la que cuidan… yo no les importo…

Oyó las palabras de su jefe en su mente, recriminándole por poner tan poca atención en las víctimas al momento de actuar, dejándose llevar por sus impulsos. En esta ocasión quería cambiar, quería demostrarle a su Capitán que era un detective capaz, se lo debía a su padre. Aún así, no sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo. Se dio media vuelta, notando que el café ya estaba listo.

-¿Quieres una taza… Emily? –preguntó a media voz.

-Sólo me llama así porque se lo dije… –se molestó nuevamente– No quiero que me tenga lástima.

-No es lástima. Realmente tienes razón, pero el hecho de que seas distante conmigo no aplica a James, él en verdad se preocupa por ti… –aclaró mientras servía dos tazas.

-Gracias por la sinceridad… –comentó sarcásticamente al darse cuenta de que no decía lo mismo para sí.

-Nunca he sido muy bueno tratando a las víctimas… –hizo ver, acercándose y ofreciéndole una taza.

-Ohhh… ¿en serio? No entiendo el porqué –le atacó, sentándose en la silla de la cual se parara.

-Generalmente dejo que James se encargue de eso y yo me dedico a trabajos encubiertos… –tomó un sorbo.

-Si se hace pasar por pandillero, nadie dudaría con esa actitud… –tomó un trago, agregándole azúcar al ver que no tenía.

-Quizás… –se molestó ligeramente– Pero ya que te he llamado por tu nombre, quizás tú podrías hacer lo mismo.

-Sólo tuteo a mis amigos… –le hizo ver.

-Realmente aún no podemos ser amigos, pero siéntete libre de llamarme "Elliot" cuando así lo consideres.

-Lo tendré en cuenta…

La adolescente se paró y caminó rumbo a su cuarto, seguida de cerca por Odín. Elliot dio un sorbo más profundo a su bebida. Al pensar detenidamente en ello se dio cuenta de que ese encierro bien podría servirle de algo. Podolski no regresaría hasta el viernes, lo cual le daba de cinco días para poder acercarse por su cuenta a la chica, mejorando su trato con las víctimas. Además, seguro podía obtener algo de información de sus propios labios, cosas sobre sus padres e incluso los secretos que guardaban que le interesaban tanto al gobierno de los Estados Unidos como a la mafia italiana.

Cuando, a la mañana siguiente, se la topó nuevamente, se dio cuenta de que no todo podía salir como lo planeado. Realmente era difícil acercarse a ella, pues a veces le contestaba tranquilamente con un sonrisa mientras que otras le gritaba que le dejara a solas, incluso intentó escapar un par de veces, aunque todas ellas le detuvo. El único ajeno a todo esto era Odín, quien algunos momentos se aparecía a su lado, moviendo alegremente la cola para continuar admirándole en silencio hasta que se cansaba o Emily le gritaba buscándolo.

La tensión de ese día se iba acumulando, lo cual ya le empezaba a afectar al punto de que no podía terminar el último informe que tenía, por lo que decidió ir al pequeño gimnasio que había allí, dispuesto a entrenar un poco. El acercarse con el desayuno, preguntarle por su cantante favorito o incluso entrar de pronto a su cuarto con la excusa de probar los micrófonos no había servido de nada, estaba como al principio y puede que hasta peor. Comenzó con su entrenamiento en artes marciales, desahogándose durante el mismo. No notó el momento en que Emily entró, mirándole en silencio recargada en la pared.

-Es bueno –le oyó decir.

-No sabía que estabas allí… –fue por una botella de agua, comenzando a tomar.

-Acabo de llegar, realmente no hay muchos sitios en este lugar, sólo dos cuartos, una pequeña cocina, el gimnasio y una sala común, ¿a dónde más podía ir?

-Sí, tienes razón –se dio cuenta de esa situación– ¿Te gustaría entrenar conmigo? Así el tiempo se iría más rápido.

La muchacha hizo una mueca, sopesando sus opciones. Sin decir palabra alguna salió del cuarto. Elliot pensó que eso había sido muy descortés de su parte. Quizás no eran amigos, pero eso no indicaba que podía tratarle así, después de todo, estaba poniendo en peligro su vida sólo para protegerla. Regresó a su entrenamiento en solitario, llevaba un par de minutos así cuando la azabache volvió a entrar, aunque en esta ocasión con su karategi puesto.

-¿Empezamos? –le miró.

Elliot asintió, ya que siempre era mejor practicar con alguien que hacerlo solo. Aunque los demás dijeran que esa chica era primer dan, realmente esto la parecía un poco increíble debido a su silueta tan frágil. Entonces comprendió que las apariencias engañan, pues realmente estaba teniendo problemas para estar a su nivel; cuando le dirigió una patada a la cara se agachó, llevando las manos al piso y saltando con este impulso, atacándola con ambos pies y quedando encima de ella luego de que intentara zafarse.

-¡Eso no era karate! –se quejó, derribada en el suelo.

-No, se llama capoeira, es muy útil –le comunicó, aún sobre ella, sujetando sus muñecas.

-¡No dijiste que se valía pelear con otros estilos! –se quejó infantilmente.

Elliot sonrió.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –dejó de moverse, viéndole confundida.

-Que al fin me has tuteado… –le hizo ver.

-¡No lo hice conscientemente, no cuenta! –demandó.

-Claro que cuenta… –le sujetó más fuerte.

Por un momento contempló sus ojos jades, notando que brillaban como las gemas mismas, su cabello caía en desorden sobre el piso y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por la ira que tenía en ese instante al haber sido derrotada con un movimiento tan simple, podía sentir su respiración sobre la suya y entonces, ella le mordió la cara interna del brazo, causando que soltara su agarre y parara de inmediato.

-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! –le miró molesto.

-Dijiste que no importaba la técnica, ¿verdad? Y los niños pequeños lo primero que hacen es morder, así que estoy en mi derecho de hacer lo mismo… –le sacó la lengua, parada frente a él– Continuemos con el entrenamiento.

Definitivamente Emily Jacklyn no era como el resto de las víctimas.


	4. Pista

Colocó otra bolsa de hielo en su hombro derecho, esperando que la inflamación bajara. Sentado a la mitad de la cocina sus pensamientos volaron prontamente hasta Sarah, ¿qué estaría haciendo en ese momento? Seguramente estaría a la mitad de un caso, recorriendo las calles en búsqueda de la información necesaria para llevar a un criminal ante la Justicia. Suspiró. Debía admitirlo: extrañaba esos días.

Había conocido a la joven y atractiva rubia unos años atrás, cuando fue transferida de su antigua unidad, fue una inmediata atracción mutua que todo el Departamento notó en el acto, por eso mismo les extrañó que tardasen tanto en atreverse a salir oficialmente. Hablando sinceramente, a Elliot no le gustaban los compromisos y mucho menos las ataduras, además de que tampoco deseaba apresurar las cosas con la rubia. Por eso mismo muchas de sus compañeras bromeaban con Sarah, diciéndole que no le soltara el lazo.

Sin embargo, luego de que su Jefe le seleccionara como el mejor agente para un caso encubierto que podría durar varios años, no tuvo otra opción. No le molestaba en absoluto formar parte de operación tan grande, sabía que ese tipo de misiones sólo le eran dadas a los mejores detectives y él se sentía orgulloso de ser considerado como tal pese a su corta edad; lo que realmente le llegaba a disgustar era tener que participar del bajo mundo sin poder arrestarlos a todos de una vez por todas. Encima, Sarah y él tendrían pocas oportunidades de verse, lo cual a veces llegaba a cansarle. Suspiró.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió permitiendo la entrada de la chica de ojos jade, mirándole impasible, el pequeño cerdo entró detrás de ella, acercándose al oficial y restregándose en su pierna. Emily bufó al ver eso, corriendo presurosa y quitándole de inmediato.

–No, Odín –le riñó.

–Al parecer es el único al que le caigo bien –contempló al animal.

–No entiendo por qué… –bufó molesta– No le agradan los hombres.

–Entonces soy la excepción a la regla –se encogió de hombros.

Emily volvió a bufar. ¿Quién se creía él que era? Sí, sabía que cuidaba de ella y debía estarle agradecida por su ayuda en la escuela el otro día, pero eso no significaba que terminarían siendo mejores amigos ni nada por el estilo. El joven detective era demasiado testarudo, creído y descortés con ella; aun si era verdad que representaba a uno de los mejores agentes activos de la policía, no confiaba en él.

Y eso Elliot lo sabía. Conocía esa mirada… era la que a veces su madre le dedicaba a su padre. Apretó los puños molesto al darse cuenta de ello. Quitó la bolsa con hielo y procedió a vendarse el hombro, esperando que su pequeña lesión no pasase a mayores, mantuvo la vista lejos de los jade de ella, no queriendo verlos por más tiempo.

–¡Así no!

La chica se acercó a él, dejando a Odín en el piso y sustituyéndole en la labor que antes estaba dispuesto a realizar; debía admitir que era preferible que ella lo hiciera a él. Pareciera haber recibido un curso de primeros auxilios, pues los cuidados recibidos se parecían en demasía a los de una enfermera calificada. Él sólo se relajó y obedeció sus pequeñas indicaciones para colocar el brazo en la posición indicada si lo requería.

–Listo, eso será suficiente.

Emily se apartó satisfecha con su labor. Por su parte, el de ojos celestes tomó su camisa, la cual descansaba en la barra del sitio, y se la colocó. La azabache se sonrojó de inmediato, ¡¿en qué estaba pensando?! No se había dado cuenta de que el joven se hallaba sin su prenda superior. Sin poderlo evitar sus ojos se desviaron a su torso, observando cómo los botones eran cerrados uno por uno. Dio media vuelta al ser consciente de ello.

–¿Qué sucede? –notó divertido su reacción– ¿Acaso nunca has ido a la playa? Muchos chicos no usan camisa allí, no debería sorprenderte esto.

–No… ja-jamás he ido a la playa… –contestó nerviosa– Sin embargo, la he visto por televisión.

–¿Nunca has ido? –volvió a preguntar, acercándose a ella.

–Tía Amelia nunca tenía tiempo para ir, queda un poco lejos; prometió que cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad me llevaría –le dijo sin voltear a verle.

Ató cabos. La mujer que se había hecho cargo de la joven era un agente del FBI perfectamente calificada que en años pasados incluso formó parte de los guardaespaldas personales del presidente, pero que se había dado de baja debido a "lesiones en combate", lo cual podría ser falso si necesitaban que cuidase a un individuo como Emily, poseedora de valiosa información.

–De acuerdo, cuando esto acabe, prometo que Podolski y yo te llevaremos –ofreció.

–¿Qué le hace creer que querría ir con usted? –volteó a verle molesta– Tía Amelia ya lo prometió y con eso me basta.

Era una testaruda sin corrección. Elliot caminó a la pequeña cocina, esperando poder ganarle desde otros medios, procedió a buscar en el refrigerador lo necesario para preparar una comida decente, comenzó a sacar los ingredientes necesarios.

–¿Prefieres arroz o pasta? –le preguntó mientras miraba en la despensa.

–¿Qué tipo de pasta? –se acercó.

–No estoy muy seguro… creo que…

–¿_Spaguetti_?, ¿_fettuccine_?, ¿_capelli__ d' angelo, __vermicelli__, __fusilli__, __rigatoni_, _maccheroni, __tortelloni_, _cappelletti_, _panzerotti_, _agnolotti_…? –comenzó a enumerar.

–¿Encima eres gourmet? –le miró mientras sacaba una pequeña caja con la pasta.

–¡Soy italiana! –remarcó– Me siento orgullosa de mis raíces y su gastronomía.

–Adivino: la cocina se te da fatal –sonrió al verle así.

–S-Sí, pero… –tartamudeó descubierta– ¡En la pasta nadie me gana!

Le arrebató la caja que sostenía y comenzó a leerle; se trataba de _Capelli d' angelo_, la cual era de cocción rápida, por lo cual no le presentaría ningún desafío. Seleccionó los tomates más rojos de todos y se recogió el cabello para iniciar su labor.

–Yo haré esto, usted encárguese de otra cosa.

–¿Pollo o pavo? –sacó dos cortes de carne.

–¿Sólo hay eso? –torció la boca con las opciones.

–Dudo que quiera comer cerdo.

–¡¿Pretende cocinar a Odín?!

–No, hay un poco en la nevera, pero no creo que a él le guste eso –aclaró.

–Cla-Claro –se tranquilizó.

Elliot comenzó a enseñarle los lugares donde se localizaba cada uno de los instrumentos necesario, así como las cucharas de madera (pues ella insistía que debían ser de ese material para no arruinar el sabor de la pasta) y las especias que necesitaba. Por su parte, él se encargó de preparar el pavo y una vez que todo estuvo listo procedieron a sentarse a la mesa. Emily devoró todo lo que había, sin importarle que el detective estuviera presente.

–Provecho –se burló.

–¡Hey! Fue usted quien me trajo aquí sin probar bocado desde ayer –le recriminó.

–Le recuerdo que pregunté si deseaba cenar algo y esta mañana también me ofrecí a llevarle su desayuno –le sostuvo la mirada.

–Ayer fueron demasiados sobresaltos y hoy… sólo… no quería verle… –dijo en un susurro.

–Al parecer el apetito ha doblegado su orgullo –continuó comiendo.

–Engreído… –masculló molesta antes de llevarse otro bocado a la boca.

–Orgullosa… –le respondió.

Recordó en ese momento las palabras del Capitán, debía controlarse si quería obtener los datos necesarios para el caso, el problema de ello radicaba en que, pese a haber tratado con un sinfín de víctimas, la mayoría eran niños o mujeres ya adultas, por lo cual su trato había sido diferente. En cambio, los casos de adolescentes se le dificultaban de sobremanera al no saber cómo lidiar con ellas debido a los cambios hormonales y el redescubrimiento de su cuerpo, dejando que James se encargara de escucharlas y prepararlas para el estrado. Las víctimas como Emily no eran su fuerte, eso debía cambiar pronto.

Terminaron de comer y recogieron los trastes utilizados, Elliot se ofreció a lavarlos, pero la joven se apresuró a correr al lavadero, dispuesta a realizar tal labor. El azabache procedió a limpiar la barra al ver que no podía hacerle cambiar de idea.

–Perdone… –oyó le decía.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó de espaldas a ella.

–Por ser tan dura con usted… –le contestó.

–También yo soy muy terco y no me he comportado de la mejor manera con usted –le dijo.

–Al menos estamos de acuerdo en algo… –bufó entornando los ojos.

–Estaremos conviviendo bastante tiempo, podríamos intentar llevarnos bien –se acercó a ella, comenzando a secar los trastes ya limpios.

–¡Oh, sí! ¿Por qué no imaginamos que estamos en un campamento? Uno donde no te dejan salir del apartamento, ni ver la tele, ni chatear, ni llamarle a tus amigos… suena estupendo, ¿no lo cree así? –respondió sarcásticamente.

–Uno donde al menos continúa con vida –devolvió–, especialmente diseñado para niñitas malcriadas.

–Con cuidadores groseros, maleducados, ¡unos verdaderos tiranos!

–Que arriesgan su vida para proteger a las internas…

Se quedó callada. Era verdad. ¿Por qué siempre lo olvidaba? Debía estar agradecida con él, no buscando una excusa para pelearse, quizá sólo era el estrés de saberse encerrada por tiempo indefinido lo que le tenía así, Emily terminó su tarea pero cuando iba a cerrarle a la llave se dio cuenta de que el agua continuaba saliendo. Elliot también se percató de ello, así que probó suerte sin resultado alguno, fue por una llave para intentarlo de esa forma, pero lo único que consiguió fue romperla y que un chorro de agua saliera disparado a la de ojos jade.

–¡Cierre esa cosa! –intentó cubrirse con las manos.

El joven detective se arrodilló y cerró la corriente antes de que la joven se ahogara, suspiró al ver que el agua se había detenido.

–¿Está bien? –se paró.

–¡No! –demandó– Toda mi ropa está mojada.

–Será mejor que se cambie, antes de que pesque un resfriado; yo arreglaré esto.

Emily salió corriendo de allí rumbo a su cuarto y buscó entre su ropa, deseaba darse un baño pronto. Por su parte, Elliot estaba en un pequeño predicamento, debido a que el agua había empapado la blusa de la chica, ésta se había transparentado, dejando ver el sostén que en ese momento usaba. Si bien es cierto que tenía una relación seria con otra persona, eso no significaba que podía ignorar lo ya visto. Pese a su carácter agresivo, Emily seguía siendo una chica atractiva con la cual debía convivir, había tenido su cuerpo bajo de él y sentido su aliento en su rostro… negó intentando alejar esos pensamientos, definitivamente no le hacía un bien pensar en eso. Ajustó la toma del agua cuando escuchó un grito proveniente del otro lado del edificio, corrió hacia allí y abrió la puerta.

–¡¿Qué sucede?! –preguntó alarmado, desenfundando el arma.

Se topó con la joven envuelta en sólo una corta toalla, su cabello mojado caía en desorden por su espalda, su nívea piel al descubierto. El cuarto del baño estaba inundado en vapor, empañando el espejo.

–S-Se acabó el agua fría –le dijo–. Me he quemado cuando intentaba darme un baño.

–Le había dicho que revisaría la llave, cerraría la toma de agua fría hasta solucionar nuestro problema –aclaró mientras se guardaba la pistola en su funda.

–Lo siento, lo olvidé, pero es que no soportaba tener el cuerpo pegajoso.

–Lo arreglaré en unos momentos, espere hasta entonces –salió cerrando la puerta.

Lo anterior visto se sumaba a sus pensamientos, distrayéndole. Le tomó más de los 20 minutos que creía en un principio el poder solucionar el problema del agua. Cuando terminó tocó a la puerta del baño con sus nudillos y avisó que todo estaba listo. Minutos después podía escuchársele cantar mientras estaba en la regadera. El azabache releía uno de los informes dados al tiempo que tomaba su cuarta taza de café y le vigilaba por las cámaras, aunque ninguna enseñaba el sitio de la ducha, agradeciendo ello.

_Cuando los niños buenos se van a descansar__  
__Salen las brujas dispuestas a jugar_

Prestó atención a la canción infantil que en ese momento cantaba la chica.

_El reloj marca las doce, no lo debes olvidar__  
__La calavera y el ángel te marcan el lugar__  
__Sus sonrisas se perciben, felices de esconder__  
__Una joya olvidada por el niño cruel__  
__Bajo su regazo un gato hecho de miel,__  
__Sus ojos marcan la hora en que has de perecer_

¿Quién le enseñaría canción tan macabra a una niña? Una niña que encima asistía a un colegio religioso y que había sido criada para ser considerada una "señorita", negó con la cabeza, su madre jamás podría haberle cantado una cosa así cuando era niño.

_'¡Muérdete la lengua!', me dijo el grifo__  
__'Si no sabes acaso el acertijo,__  
__Ni siquiera nuestra contraseña,__  
__Es imposible que la verde leña__  
__Arda en el fondo del viejo pozo'_

_Del caballo se cayó el niño,__  
__La linternita que alumbra este día__  
__Es portada por una vaca con cola.__  
__Recibe dulces cuando la guía__  
__Ya no se encuentre sola__  
__Sino, mi cara de rojo tiño._

Elliot quedó petrificado por las últimas estrofas, quitó el volumen de la cámara 8 para no oír nada más y continuó con su trabajo, cuando sus ojos se posaron en una fotografía de otro de los fólderes en los cuales había estado trabajando. En ella se veía una torre en cuya parte superior se apreciaba un enorme reloj, unos árboles bajo la misma parecían cubrir su entrada y, en el lado izquierdo se apreciaba la figura de un ángel arrodillado, rezando. Buscó indicios del sitio, dando pronto con su nombre, investigó en Internet más información sobre el mismo y llamó rápidamente a su Capitán.

–Será mejor que sea algo bueno para llamar directamente a mi celular –escuchó su voz del otro lado.

–¿Recuerda lo que dijo Huan sobre información escondida en canciones? –preguntó mientras veía algunas fotografías en la computadora.

–¿Qué sucede con ello? ¿Encontraste algo? –su tono de voz se puso más serio.

–Quizás… sólo necesito saber algo… ¿dónde está la madre de Emily?

–En Saint Rose Mary.

–Entonces… tengo algo, Capitán –sonrió–. Quizá sea nuestra única pista sobre lo que están buscando.

–Manda la información de acuerdo a lo planeado, Elliot… y destruye este teléfono.

–A la orden.

Sonrió al darse cuenta de la velocidad con que había podido encontrar un indicio del verdadero asesinato de un integrante de la Cosa Nostra. Frente a él se apreciaba una fotografía de una estatua del mismo ángel y otra de una capilla con una calavera encima, los árboles del fondo ocultaban la base de la torre donde el enorme reloj señalaba las 3:48 pm y bajo ella rezaba el título "Saint Rose Mary, cemetery".


End file.
